


The Poorly Planned Kidnapping of Vader and Piett

by I_Am_Peevies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Amputee Darth Vader, Darth Vader is very frustrated because all he can do is kick, Don't really know how that works when he doesn't have arms to begin with, Escape, Mechanical Limbs, POV Piett, Piett is just trying to get out alive, Space Pirates, Technical loss of limbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Peevies/pseuds/I_Am_Peevies
Summary: Darth Vader and Admiral Piett have been captured by pirates. Because they are chained together, they must escape together. Though these pirates had been prepared enough to put a collar that blocks Darth Vader's connection to the Force, they did not think that if they cuff Darth Vader's wrists to a wall that he would simply walk away without his arm prosthetics.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80
Collections: 2019 Star Wars Secret Santa





	The Poorly Planned Kidnapping of Vader and Piett

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MahinaIRL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahinaIRL/gifts).



> This is for the Star Wars Fan Fic Secret Santa organized by the amazing SilverDaye.
> 
> Happy Holidays Mahina!

Admiral Firmus Piett grudgingly opened his eyes, his head feeling as if it was being continuously being shot with a blaster. As his eyesight slowly came back to him, he tried remembering what had lead to him lying on the floor with his hands tied together. The last thing he recalled was entering into a transport with Darth Vader after they had been summoned by the Emperor to Coruscant.

As he turned over, his heart skipped a beat. Right in front of his nose was a familiar set of boots and the end of a cape, things that he had seen countless times when on the bridge of Star Destroyers as Darth Vader paced on the walkways above. Piett lurched to his feet, swaying from side to side as he tried to take in his surroundings. Only now did his ears regain the ability to hear the ominous breathing patterns of Darth Vader.

 _Whoever managed to capture them must be incredibly powerful if they managed to bring down kriffing Darth Vader_ , Piett thought. He was in deep shit. If they weren't already in rebel hands, they would probably be soon sold to them.

While Piett had his hands in binders, Vader was more elaborately tied up, with stun cuffs attached to the walls, a strange glowing collar around the neck of his grim mask, and an energy chain connecting Piett and Vader.

 _Kark_ , though Piett, _If we are to get out, we need to get out together_. That chain was not coming off without either the key or special tools.

His memory came back in patches, as he slowly recalled how the transport had been attacked by pirates. Pirates that had been prepared with a strange gas that immediately made one’s body weakened. The last thing Piett remembered was the raiders putting that glowing collar on the collapsing Darth Vader with frenzied haste.

Vader suddenly moved, scanning his surroundings and straining against the cuffs, evidently waking up.

“My Lord! You… We… Don’t..” Piett stammered. He didn’t want to ask Darth Vader, the Emperor's Attack Dog, to calm down. It only sounds like a quick way to die.

“Cease your prattling Admiral Piett,” Darth Vader ordered. Vader had stopped moving, presumably glowering at Piett as if it was his fault they were in this situation.

“Your binders are less cumbersome than mine. See what you can do with these cuffs.”

“My Lord, why don’t you..” he cringes, wondering why Darth Vader doesn’t use his Force powers to free himself. If this man could open metal pressurized doors with his mind, then surely he could free himself?

“These pirates must have been hired by someone with inside information and a great deal of money. They utilized one of the few gases that my mask cannot filter, and they used a Force Collar. Once this collar is placed on a Force user, they cut off our connection to the Force. They are incredibly rare and expensive. They planned this with purpose.”

Piett’s heart sank in his chest. The energy chain forced him to be within a meter of Darth Vader. And if Darth Vader was stuck to the wall, then he wasn’t going anywhere either. As he attempted to examine the wall binders, he saw no way that he could compromise them. He told Vader so, backing away quickly so that Vader didn’t kill him for his failure. This man could probably figure out a way to do so even in his situation.

Darth Vader stared at the opposite wall, his gaze impossible to be interpreted through the mask.

“Yet for all their planning, they didn’t predict this,” Darth Vader gravely said. He then proceeded to walk away from the wall, but his forearms and hands stayed chained.

For a moment, Piett had thought that Darth Vader had ripped his arms off. What terrifying and ghastly man could tear off his own arms without a single sound of pain! He was old enough to remember the Jedi, and at no point did he hear that Force users were strong enough to wrench off their own limbs and live the tale!

It was at that moment that he realized that Darth Vader was not bleeding and he could see the exposed wiring on the cybernetic arms that were left on the wall.

“You will lure the guards into the cell and take one of their blasters,” Vader commanded.

Piett blinked, and refocused his attention to their situation rather than stare in shock at Darth Vader’s strange stumps with their hanging sleeves.

“We must locate my lightsaber before we escape.”

Piett doesn’t argue, knowing that leaving such a powerful weapon in the hands of traitors to the empire would not be a smart idea. He had seen what Darth Vader was capable of with that old-fashioned weapon. Imagine if these scum deconstructed the weapon and found a way to replicate it?

/////

With the two of them on either side of the door, the energy chain draped between them, Piett starts to yell, trying to sound as panicked as possible. Two mangy looking guards walk in, either to figure out what was wrong or to get him to shut up. One is a human that was so hairy that he looked to be part Wookie, while the other has a tangled red mane that contrasts with zer blue skin.

As the pirates step through, the energy chain between Piett and Vader trips the part-Wookie as he enters. As Piett kicks him in the head, Vader kicks the red-head in the chest to push zem away from the doorway. As zey stumble, Vader sweeps zeir feet out from under zem. In this time, Piett manages to pilfer the blaster from the unconscious part-Wookie and shoots both of the guards.

Stolen blaster in Piett’s bound hands, with Darth Vader leading the way even though Piett was the one with a weapon, they crept down the hallways of the prison bay. Piett’s footsteps echoed, no matter how quiet he tried to tread. He noticed that only his steps could be heard, as Vader was as quiet as a ghost, with only the quieted menacing breathing indicating that he was not a dreadful and dramatic illusion. It betrayed years of training for missions that required stealth and care.

The two of them dart from alcove to alcove, Piett desperately trying to keep close to Darth Vader so that he didn’t tug on the chain between them. As they reached the end of the hallway, Piett could see the backs of the guards. They would have been spotted, but the pirates were all taking turns waving around Darth Vader’s red lightsaber, jeering as they attempted to cut junk being thrown at them by their comrades.

Taking a deep breath, he positioned himself in front of Vader but behind a column and aimed for the humanoid ruffian holding the lightsaber. He waited until the man was swinging the lightsaber, then fired a loud shot from the blaster. Carrying the momentum of the swing, the lightsaber sailed through the air, managing to slice a marauder in the shoulder, and rolled on the floor.

Piett pulled the trigger four times; PEW PEW PEW PEW!

Four pirates fell to the floor.

He shot the pirate groaning in pain on the floor from the lightsaber slash just to be safe.

Piett may be an admiral now, but he had started off as a soldier. His natural ability in combat and tactics had separated him from his peers and helped him rise in ranks quickly. He carefully reached for the lightsaber with his bound hands, momentarily dropping the blaster, fumbling with the handle until he found the switch to turn it off. He clipped it to his belt, picked up the blaster once more, and turned to Vader as he stood up.

Darth Vader loomed over him, fuming over having to rely on Piett due to not having any arms or connection to the Force. He could feel the fury coming off of him in waves as they went on a search for a hanger bay or escape pod.

/////

“Prison breakout! Level 45!”

Vader swiftly does a roundhouse kick, downing the pirate with a solid hit to her head between one of her many sets of eyes. But it had been too late. The thug had already alerted others through her commlink.

Almost immediately, the sound of running could be heard closing in on their location. They flattened against the wall just in time for an entire group to round the corner and start shooting.

Piett frantically searched for something, **anything** , that would help them. It was growing increasingly clear with every shot that this way was not a viable option. That is when he spotted the garbage vent grate, almost hidden by the steam coming from one of the shot pipes.

Princess Leia and her Rebel rescuers had escaped this way, so why couldn’t they?

“My Lord!” He pops out, firing a couple of shots, then ducking back. “I have an idea, but I don’t think you will like it!”

He gestures to the grate with the blaster, then blasts it. Vader immediately understands, probably also remembering how the rebels had escaped right under their noses. As smoothly as two men tied together could be, they slide down the vent and land in the main trash compactor. They spot the maintenance droid door straight away and spill out into the service section.

/////

Dripping with garbage juice, they ran down the passageways. They didn’t even attempt to stay quiet, trading sound for speed. Vader’s drenched cape kept getting caught on pillars and passing droids, but Vader couldn’t rip it off due to his lack of hands.

These hallways were dimly lit, giving plenty of shadows for the two of them to hide as the occasional pirate ran past them. Vader’s waterlogged cape became handy in these moments to cover the glow of the energy chain and the Force collar and blend in the darkness.

At one point, rather than continuing to wander aimlessly looking for some form of transport, Vader had stopped a protocol droid demanding where the nearest transport was. Normally a droid would be programmed not to betray that kind of information, but this one had been so damaged that it was a miracle that it was capable of operating, forget about following installed functions.

As they entered the small hanger, Piett shot the solitary mechanic that had been working on a small droid to avoid the alarm being set off. As they stepped into the cockpit, Vader grudgingly stood next to Piett as he sat in the captain’s chair. He stared at the controls, immediately lost. He was not familiar with this model and could only locate a few things such as the basic steering mechanism and what was most likely the lever for lightspeed, but not much beyond that.

With something that could only be a wordless cry of frustration, Vader attempted to point and communicate the various controls that would enable their flight from here.

As they casually flew away from the pirate base, astoundingly not getting shot at, Piett located where the nearest Empire post is.

Though they made it out, all Piett could hope for was that he wasn’t killed the moment the two separated. Darth Vader probably wanted no living beings with a memory of soaked, smelly, and armless Darth Vader.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have written fanfic in years, so I welcome all the constructive critiques.


End file.
